Mindless Self Destruction
by Lacuna Miyamoto
Summary: They were fighting. They didn't remember who started it, or how long, or even why they were fighting. But it didn't matter.


**Mindless Self Destruction**

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is property of Kazuya Minekura

Please Enjoy.

Hakkai had Gojyo's head in his hands and was slamming it repeatedly against the hard wood floor. Each dull impact made Gojyo's ears ring and his teeth vibrate. Both of them were covered in sweat and blood. Sticky and reeking like men. Gojyo's arms were longer than Hakkai's. He punched the green eyed man in the face and rolled over, spitting blood onto the floor. Gojyo swung around and caught Hakkai pulling back for a punch. The halfling swiped his legs out from underneath him, then kicked Hakkai in the stomach when he was on the ground.

Neither remembered who started the fight. Gojyo kicked Hakkai in the stomach again.

Neither remembered how long they'd been fighting. Gojyo kicked Hakkai in the stomach a third time.

Hell, they didn't even remember why they were fighting. Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's leg and twisted violently, sending the red head sprawling onto the floor. With an angry snarl, Hakkai kneed into Gojyo's chest and punched him in the face. Mustering just about all of his strength, Gojyo shoved with his upper body, sending Hakkai tumbling onto his legs. Hakkai caught Gojyo on the side of his head as the red head moved to pin him down. They rolled across the floor, kicking the only chair, still upright, over with a loud crash. Hakkai landed on top and wrapped his hands around Gojyo's neck, squeezing. Gojyo gurgled. The only sound in the room was of Gojyo's feet moving over the floor as he writhed drunkenly and of Hakkai's raspy panting.

When Gojyo stopped moving, Hakkai let up, struggled to his feet and stumbled… where ever. Gojyo rolled onto his stomach and coughed, spraying the ground with blood. He got to his feet, took a few seconds to collect himself and charged at Hakkai. Hakkai turned at the noise, just in time to catch Gojyo in the stomach. As he tackled them into the wall. Because his head was wedged under Hakkai's arm, his head hit the wall as well, causing himself just as much damage as Hakkai. Neither cared.

They crumbled to a heap on the ground, Gojyo pulled himself together fist and kneeled onto Hakkai's back, grabbed his head and thundered it against the floor. Hakkai twitched convulsively. Gojyo ground Hakkai's face into the floor three more times. When the aftershocks subsided, Hakkai moaned. Gojyo felt like moaning himself at the moment.

He stood and made for the bed, but Hakkai grabbed his ankle, sending him to the floor again. He didn't even have the strength to catch himself, anymore. Hakkai crawled over to where Gojyo had rolled onto his back and grabbed the man's face. He didn't slam it into the floor, his hands moving instead almost blindly over Gojyo's face, trying to inflict some sort of damage. Gojyo's hands held onto Hakkai's wrists, but were too weak to do more.

"_What on God's green earth are you two fuckwits _doing?" Hakkai and Gojyo stopped moving and starred at each other, drooling blood and spit onto themselves and each other, swollen and bruised like they'd just been through a tumble-dry cycle with fist sized rocks, wheezing and gasping and panting like both were missing a lung, pressed against each other in a wasteland of thrown chairs and broken glass.

Hakkai scrambled off of him and pushed himself against the side of the bed, Gojyo following his example. Sanzo had his eyes narrowed into slits, scowling like only Sanzo could. Gojyo, after a few tries, managed to get his elbow onto the bed behind him and waved absently with the same hand. At least two of his fingers were broken.

"Dun worry, sweetheart… We're just ventin' our… our… sup-sup… 'Kai, what's the word?" He asked swinging his head around to face the man. Hakkai stared at him for a second out of the one eye that was slightly less swollen than the other.

"Sup… Ag… Agr…" Hakkai clicked his mouth shut and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes sliding out of focus. Sanzo was tapping his foot expectantly. Gojyo was too busy watching Hakkai.

"…Fuck if I know." The green eyed man said finally, blinking in, what appeared to be, surprise. They looked at each other and began giggling like two drunken schoolgirls. Sanzo made a disgusted noise and left, slamming the door behind him. Neither noticed.

"You… look like shit." Hakkai informed him, sliding forward until his face was pressed against Gojyo's chest.

"So do you," Gojyo wheezed, letting his head fall back against the mattress. He stared, slack jawed at the ceiling as he tried to remember where his cigarettes were.

"Under the bed," Hakkai slurred, his face sliding down into his stomach.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks." The attempt to get to his cigarettes was started about sixteen times. Hakkai slid down into his lap during this time. Gojyo pulled out a cigarette and slid it between his lips before shoving Hakkai lightly on the shoulder.

"At least turn over… you look like you're trying to suck me off." Hakkai grumbled something that sounded remarkably rude and, with Gojyo's help, managed to get onto his back, his head resting comfortably in Gojyo's lap. Hakkai stared at the unlit cigarette in Gojyo's mouth and sighed.

"Give me one."

"Huh?"

"A cigarette. I want one." Gojyo laughed, lit up and handed it to Hakkai.

"I think I used to smoke." Gojyo paused just before flicking the lighter open.

"What?" Hakkai breathed out, almost wistfully.

"A long time ago. I think… once."

"I used to not smoke. Go figure." But Hakkai had succumbed to a deep sleep and had not heard Gojyo's retort.

Gojyo sighed, lay his head against the mattress again, and quickly followed suit.

* * *

I wrote this in about 20 minutes after thinking it up the night before. It's not a masterpiece, either. I'm kind of dissapointed that I couldn't find a better way to construct the sentences... Most of them start with either Gojyo, or Hakkai, so if anyone has an idea, I'd be very thankful.

I'm not quite sure why I wrote it-- Maybe I just find the idea that two people can beat the everliving shit out of each other and not harbor any violent or angry feelings for the other afterwards a novelty in itself. Maybe that's why I like Fight Club so much.


End file.
